


Love is like a frying pan, it hits you straight in the face

by LittleMrsCookie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy can use magic in this one, Darcy!Sorcress, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMrsCookie/pseuds/LittleMrsCookie
Summary: Loki only wanted to rule over the world.He did not expect Darcy Lewis to hit him with a frying pan.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Comments: 34
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxus_IV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxus_IV/gifts).



Darcy had no intention to die, not for six college credits and not because Jane was stubborn and feeling sciency.

Jane's instruments had gone wild and of course, she had gone onto the roof of Stark Tower and set up her science thingies.

The winds had been harsh and Darcy had pulled her jacket closer around her, forcing a hat over the astrophysicist's head.

Jane mumbled a thank you that was lost due to the howling winds.

Her sister from another mister was crazy.

“YOU ARE CRAZY!”

She had in fact shouted it at her when she forced the tiny scientist to the other, more wind-protected, side of the roof when the icy slaps to their faces had become unbearable.

Movement caught their attention and they saw a few figures up on the roof with them. “Wait, is that Erik?!”

Both she and Jane had watched in horrified fascination when Erik, there was no doubt it was him, switched on some kind of machine and a freaking portal started appearing in the sky.

The moment those creepy looking aliens started pouring out Darcy grabbed Jane's arm and dragged her inside.

“I'm not dying for six college credits!” she shouted over the winds.

“You've finished your damn degree already,” Jane snarked back but thankfully had sense enough to follow her inside. “And signed on for astrophysics.”

“I'm not dying for that either!”

~~~

“Oh shit,” was all Darcy could think when Loki threw Tony out of the window. Jane was shrieking behind her, which drew the wacko-job-sorcerer's attention towards them.

A wide disturbing grin spread across his face as soon as he spotted them.

Where was her trusty taser when she needed it most?

If he wasn't about to probably kill or maim them she would have found him attractive. As it was, she grabbed a frying pan, still dirty (eww Tony!) from the kitchen counter.

“Come closer,” Darcy hissed at Thor's brother, holding the pan up in a threatening manner. “I dare you.”

“How amusing,” the Asgardian sorcerer sneered. “What are you going to do mortal?” looking down his nose at her like a parent looking at a misbehaving child, “Swat at me with a pan?” her anger spiked. “Pathetic,” he muttered and reached for them long pale fingers burning with green flames.

With an angry snarl, she flung the pan his way.

There was no way she would go down with a fight.

The pan hit him right in the face with an ugly and enormously satisfying thud, but it didn't seem to do much damage. He actually only looked annoyed and that spiked her panic, the pan clattered to the floor when Loki shrugged as if nothing had happened.

“Since you now defeated me oh so gloriously,” he taunted. “What are you going to do?”

Once more his hands flamed up and Darcy had trouble hearing him over the pounding of her heart.

Grabbing the egg carton (??? really Tony???) she threw it at him and hoped the eggs would smear his leather outfit.

She was so angry and panicking she threw open a cabinet and flung a few more kitchen utensils at him.

He started laughing, they didn't even do any damage and with a swipe of his hand (still glowing green) the eggs that had splattered onto him disappeared.

Darcy felt like she could burst from anger.

Jane was still behind her but it didn't look like any of the guys would reach them in time.

To her, it felt as if something ripped open painfully and a sudden burning stream flooded her entire body (adrenaline?).

She didn't notice her arms starting to glow purple while she continued to throw everything she could get her hands on at him.

A rolling pin, another pan, a pot and a wooden spoon.

It all went flying his way.

Only.

It didn't fall to the floor.

The things she threw were floating in the air beating at him furiously.

He looked extremely startled and the dirty frying pan rose like a vengeful ghost and hit him square in the face, so hard he actually staggered backward.

“Stop it!” he demanded his eyes green eyes widening.

“No way!” Darcy shrieked at him, she had no idea what was going on. Something seemed to move through her, she was burning up, it felt like a flood of hot water was running through her very being.

“No!” he defended himself against a pan and she couldn't help the satisfied laugh that escaped her when the toaster got his hair and started heating up. He yelped. “You don't understand!”

He actually seemed to panic and dashed towards them once more.

Jane pulled her back, grabbing her hand and both of them ran.

They didn't make it far, the burning feeling was still there and it got so bad she fainted from the pain before they even managed to leave the penthouse.

It was odd, it didn't feel like fainting, more like floating.

Everything burned.

And then there were cool touches on her body and a voice muttered something about a mortal sorceress.

She heard Jane reply something but it was lost to her when she was pulled away from the burning river of purples and blues and pulled into a soothing green one, gold twirling around her.

Then there were more voices, a loud roar and many heavy thuds.

After that she knew no more.


	2. Studying Season

“Mortal,” someone was shaking her. “Mortal!”

She recognized that voice and moved a hand out from underneath the blanket to shot a small lightning spark of silvery purples and blues his way. “Go away Loki,” she grumbled into the pillow. “It's far too early to wake up,”

“Mortal,” he hissed, amusement clear in his voice and the once insult more of an endearment by now. “Unless you want to explain to my mother why you spent the night in my cell, you should maybe ...”

Darcy shot up before he could finish the sentence.

“Shit,” she cursed and ignored his raised eyebrow at her cursing, she flipped the bird to one of the other inmates who was laughing at her from across the hallway, sitting in his own cell and slapping his knee in amusement.

Loki meanwhile shoved her glasses on her nose and pushed her notes and books from their shared studying season into her hand.

Who would have ever thought that Political Science would lead her to Astrophysics which would lead her to Witchcraft?

Not Witchcraft! She could hear Loki's voice scold her, he hated it when she called herself or him a witch.

Seidr! He would insist. You're a sorceress and then he would blush when Frigga would remind him that she grew up with witches and there was nothing wrong with it.

“Ouch,” he complained when she grabbed a hold of his ear and pulled him down to press a kiss on his cheek.

“Thanks for studying with me,” she smacked her lips against his cheek noisily, annoying. “If you weren't such an I take over the world brat we could do this more often.”

This, being an all-night studying season.

She had brought books and baked goods to bribe him into compliance and what had started out as a means to escape the boredom of entrapment and a healthy dose of curiosity for this mortal sorceress, slowly turned into the beginnings of a friendship.

Loki had a wry smile on his lips when he sent her away with a frown on his face. “Hurry along little mortal,”

The golden barrier allowed her to move through it without trouble.

For a brief moment their eyes met, there was something there as he moved his hand in a motion she recognized as the beginning of the transfiguration spell he had taught her.

Farther up she could hear the heavy dungeon door being opened.

Her eyes widened before she calmed herself, grasping her notes and books to her chest, she forced herself to relax, purples and slivers moved over her body until she had the appearance of a guard.

~~~

“Good morning Loki,” his mother greeted when she entered his cell. “I hope you slept well,”

There was something in the tone she used that had Loki's green eyes snap to her searching blue ones. Like always his mother was dressed elegantly, unlike Darcy, who complained that the long skirts of the sorceress robes she had been gifted were far too impractical and insisted on cutting them short and wearing leggings underneath.

Something that had bothered her enough to study up on cloth altering magic until she had excelled in altering her own wardrobe.

Why she still insisted on dressing like a common Midgardian was beyond him.

“Good morning mother,” he greeted cautionary. “I slept as well as one can while being detained.”

Frigga tutted softly, his words lacked his usual spit, but it was too late for him to take it back now. A lot of things stayed unsaid between the two as they regarded each other.

Finally, his mother spoke up again. “It is late morning already,”

The question in her words was clear.

Loki forced himself not to blink while he looked around with a bored look, shrugged elegantly and spread his arms wide before meeting his mother's gaze. “It is?” he questioned. “It is hard to keep track of time.” it wasn't hard to force some of the boiling anger he felt into his words. “Being kept from my Seidr is draining, to put it mildly.” he threw her a withered look. “Surely you can understand that?”

“Ah,” his mother clicked her tongue in disapproval. “We are back to playing word games?”

“As far as I remember,” he sneered a little. “We never did anything else, _mother_.”

Ageless blue eyes narrowed at him. “Now you are just being petty.” she chided him softly, disappointed. Her head held high she gestured and a new bookshelf and a comfortable looking carpet appeared in front of it.

Frigga stepped closer then, a hand gently grasping her chin.

“I'm sure you have no idea where these cookies came from either,” she smiled softly, eyes twinkling as she gestured towards the tray of baked goods Darcy had forgotten in her hurry, “Or,” she tapped a finger against his cheek, “How Darcy's lipstick ended up on your cheek.”

_Busted._

If Loki felt like he was six and caught playing pranks of visiting nobles men, well … it was probably due to the mischievous smile on his mother's lips.

Mother.

Because if Loki had learned anything from Darcy in all these months studying magic together, it was that family was what you made it to be and with the people you chose.

Clasping his hands behind his back he gave her his best _I'm innocent_ look. "No," he drawled. "I have no idea how these got here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traxus - Here you go, studying season like you wanted 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to do this. I hope you like it.


End file.
